A harness of a Jacquard machine consists of a number of individual harness assemblages, for example 5,000-20,000. They consist of a metal heddle with an upper and a lower fastening eyelet and a thread guide, which heddle is connected at the lower side to an elastic cord or spring and at the upper side to a harness cord.
It is already known to manufacture the connection between the heddle and elastic cord with the lower anchor hook during prefabrication. Connection of these prefabricated parts to the harness cords must be done manually and is very tedious work. It is thereby common to first provide a temporary knot or a loop, which at a latter point in time permits the regulating of the height of the thread eye with respect to an imaginary plane. During a then following operation, the knot is then transferred into a final position, the free end of the cord is shortened and is covered in special cases with a hose or adhesive band. Since this is, in particular because of the large number of harness assemblages per machine, a very monotonous work, inaccuracies in the heddle height can result, which can lead to tolerance interferences during the weaving operation. A later correction of such deficiencies is very difficult, in particular when the connecting knots are covered with shrink hoses. The shrink hoses must then be cut open and the connection must newly be created and adjusted.
An object of the invention is to eliminate these disadvantages and to provide rational and exact manufacture of the connection of heddle and harness cord into one harness.
This object is attained by providing a method, which is characterized inventively by a plurality of harness assemblages being simultaneously connected with an apparatus and by each end of the harness cord, which end is threaded through the upper eyelet of the associated heddle, being under equal pretension and each heddle being moved with its thread guide to equal or predescribed height, while the shrink hose is moved on and shrunk.
To carry out the method, an apparatus is used, which is characterized by a magazine for several heddles, a support rail for the shrink hoses which are mounted on the heddles, a friction brake for the threaded ends of the harness cords and means for the reciprocal spacing of magazine and support rail.
With this, the connection is created finally in one operation in a mechanical and reproducible manner and without interpositioning of humanly influencible regulating operations.